


Empty Pockets

by KalinaAnn



Series: twitter prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinaAnn/pseuds/KalinaAnn
Summary: It had come to a shock to many that Gabriel had been the one to buckle down and propose, most having already pegged the job to Jack. If he’s being honest, it surprised Jack as well. Ten years was a long time to be dating. A relationship that had seen war, had watched the world change, was something else entirely.





	Empty Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis asked for a wedding/domestic fic and I gave him Gabe with a sweet tooth and an existential crisis.

The band around Gabriel’s finger feels out of place behind his rough knuckles, callused palm. Yet it feels  _ right _ at the same time. He would notice it missing, fixate on the lack of pressure around his finger. Absently, he twirls it with his thumb before rubbing the pad of it against the small diamonds set within the band.

It’s nothing special. Gabriel had been going through the motions when he picked it out, the excitement thrumming in his veins at the jewelry store cancelling out the reality of what was happening.

With a simple gold band, Gabriel had asked Jack Morrison to marry him. Jack Morrison had said yes. 

Never mind the fact that they shared a home together, the eight months they spent engaged brought a whole new magnitude to the shared living space. After tonight, there would be pictures of their wedding on the mantle of their fireplace, leftover wedding cake in their fridge for weeks because  _ three tiers isn’t enough, Jack. _ Gabriel’s monster sweet tooth had come out of the shadows on the topic of wedding cake.

Behind him he can still hear the music pounding through the hall, but the lake is quiet for the most part. Having spent the last few hours of the night appeasing guests, he gathers he deserves some time to recharge. Anyway, Jack had always been the natural people pleaser.

Too lost in his own head, he hears the footsteps in the damp grass coming up behind him yet makes no move to acknowledge whoever is there.

“Are you hiding from me?” Jack toes off his shoes, peeling his socks off before sitting next to Gabe. Dipping his toes in the warm water, he watches the fog come back up to shroud their feet. “We’ve only been married for a couple hours and you’re already avoiding me.” 

“More like avoiding having to watch Jesse and Reinhardt pound down any more drinks,” Gabe says with a humourless snort. “We sure an open bar was the best idea?”

“Probably not. Jesse hit the bar pretty early.”

“Did you see the kid sweating up there? You’d think it was  _ him _ getting married.” 

They sit in comfortable silence, Gabriel’s knee resting gently against Jack’s thigh. Out here, it’s easier for them to drown out the music. The night wrapped around them like a star speckled blanket, as if they’re the only two to exist in that moment.

The lake is a nice touch, Jack thinks.

It had come to a shock to many that Gabriel had been the one to buckle down and propose, most having already pegged the job to Jack. If he’s being honest, it surprised Jack as well. Ten years was a long time to be dating. A relationship that had seen war, had watched the world change, was something else entirely.

At some point, Jack  had been ready to grab Gabriel by the collar and marry him in their backyard. Eloping hadn’t seemed like such a bad idea at the time with the both of them so busy, hardly enough time for even each other. A hall next to a lake is a much nicer option, he gathers.

Jack leans into Gabriel, just nudging his shoulder enough to get his attention. When Gabe turns to him, Jack gives him a little smile. 

“What are you thinking about?” With anyone else, it would’ve felt a little invasive.  Gabriel mulls the moment over,  considering his response. 

Truth is, there’s uncertainty sitting in the pit of Gabriel’s stomach.  Asking Jack to marry him wasn’t a mistake, and it wasn’t something he found himself regretting. But there’s a future there he’s going to be a part of that he can’t possibly foresee. 

If he’s being honest, it scares him - and if the look Jack is giving him is anything to go by, he can read him with perfect clarity.

They had planned the wedding as if they had a deadline. Between running Overwatch and planning, it was stressful where it felt it shouldn’t have been; planning a wedding should be an exciting time. New territory for the two of them, but where Gabriel had always seen Jack as the type to marry early, he had never been in that picture. The idea that Jack would stick by his side grounded him. Injected a certain sense of reality into him.

“I’m married,” Gabriel finally says, as if it’s a surprise.

Jack laughs softly, nudging Gabriel’s side again, just a little bit harder.

“Yeah,” Jack laughs. “We both are. You kind of proposed, remember?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel repeats blankly, earning another laugh from Jack.

“Is it that hard to believe?” 

Gabriel hesitates. It’s just a split second but it’s enough for Jack to notice. Blue eyes watch the twitch of his mouth, the intention of saying  _ something _ but clearly thinking against it. A split second too long is all it takes.

Almost carefully, Jack takes Gabriel’s face between between his hands, absently running his thumb along his cheek before pulling him forward. A kiss is placed on Gabriel’s forehead before it’s pressed to Jack’s. Heavily, Gabriel exhales before meeting Jack’s gaze.

“No,” Gabriel finally gives Jack his answer. “I guess it’s not that hard to believe.”

Another kiss, this time pressed to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. When Jack pulls away, he gets back to his feet, offering a hand to Gabriel.

“You’ve got some doubts?” Their shoes are forgotten at the dock. Dew soaked grass in a cold contrast from the warmth of the lake against the bottoms of their feet.

“I’ve just been thinking a little too much,” Gabriel shrugs. He’s not exactly brushing him off, but it’s enough to have Jack push just a bit more.

“About?”

They stop along the trail where their hired photographer had taken a couple of their photos hours before, the trees present in the background. It’s not too far away from the hall, a moment’s walk, but in the night the foliage present itself as a thick black wall.

“I’m happy,” Gabriel admits. It’s genuine though, not so much a confession. “I’ve been happy for a long time. I’m  _ tired, _ but happy.” He pauses for a moment, trying to figure out how to go on. Yet he doesn’t need to.

“But you’re not sure how long it’ll last,” Jack finishes for him, gently squeezing Gabriel’s fingers.

Gabriel doesn’t need to confirm it, Jack already knows he’s right. With a small sigh, he turns away to scrub a hand down his face, absently rubbing at his beard. Crises, wars, disaster. Hell, Gabriel could leave the stove on by accident and burn their home down tomorrow.

“You’re allowed to be happy, Gabe,” Jack tells him softly, sounding so sure. “You’re not going to be punished just for being happy. It doesn’t work like that.”

“Doesn’t it?”

“Gabe, come on,” Jack huffs a small laugh, and despite himself, it lifts the pressure in Gabriel’s chest just a little bit. “We let the US government pump our bodies with millions of dollars of their  _ special serum _ , the least they can do is let us stick a ring on them.”

“The least they can do,” Gabriel repeats.

“The least  _ we _ can do.”

Sighing softly, Gabriel finally leans into Jack’s side, letting his husband lead him back to the hall. There’s an arm around his shoulder and it warms him through his jacket.

“You’re not bailing out on me already, are you?”

The hall is empty, save for the handful of people Gabe and Jack saw every day. Evidently, Reinhardt had succeeded in drinking Jesse under the table, though it isn’t hard to believe that the kid never had a chance to begin with. The sentiment is still there, regardless. The music had already begun to die down, though they could still spot Ana twirling a young Fareeha around the dancefloor, her heels kicked off to the side somewhere. To top it off, both grooms came back without shoes on.

“After the kind of money we spent on that cake? I’m keeping you for at least a couple of years.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/0MNIC)


End file.
